90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chevrolet Lumina/Monte Carlo
Chevrolet's Lumina was a front-drive mid-size 4-door family sedan. It competed against the likes of its Chrysler Concorde/Dodge Monaco/Intrepid/Eagle Summit siblings, the Ford Taurus, the Toyota Camry, and the Honda Accord. Year-to-year changes (sedan) 1991 In its first generation, there were a total of five trim levels for the Chevrolet Lumina. Three of them were for the 2-door coupe (base, Euro and Z34), and two were for the 4-door sedan (base and Euro). 1995 The Lumina was completely redesigned for 1995. The new design was unveiled at the North American International Auto Show in January 1994, and the first 1995 Lumina rolled off the assembly line on March 7, 1994, when pricing was announced afterwards. Sales began in late May/early June 1994. Offering a high level of standard equipment, the base sedan was equipped with dual airbags, air conditioning, tilt steering wheel, theft-deterrent system, intermittent wipers and 4-speed automatic transmission. The other available model was the LS, which added extras like power windows, upholstery with French seams and AM/FM/cassette stereo. This model replaced the Euro 3.4 sedan designation, and all Euro package features were carried forward or improved in the LS. The powertrain on the base model was a 160-horsepower 3.1-liter pushrod V6 and a 4-speed automatic transmission with overdrive. This transmission was shared with the Lumina LS as standard equipment. However, LS buyers could choose a much more powerful 210-horsepower dohc 3.4-liter V6 as an option. Also available to LS buyers were 16-in. aluminum wheels and a firm ride sport suspension option. Rear disc brakes were not available for 1995. Instead, the rear brakes were now drum-type, although discs were still used up front. GM's innovative ABS-VI system was standard on the LS and optional on the base model. Year-to-year changes (coupe) 1995 For 1995, the Lumina coupe was replaced by the new Monte Carlo, which was mechanically similar to the Lumina. Reviving a nameplate that was first introduced in 1970 and last made in 1988, Chevrolet's all-new hits the midsize market looking to attract buyers who have their sights set on a personal luxury coupe. Basically, the is a 2-door version of Chevrolet's new Lumina 4-door sedan, there no longer is a Lumina coupe. The new goes head to head with Ford Thunderbird and Mercury Cougar with two models, the base LS and upscale Z34, plus a special Z34-based Brickyard 400 Pace Car replica limited-edition model. Powertrain choices were restricted by model. LS models received a 160-horsepower 3.1-liter V6, and Z34s get the big 210-horsepower dohc 3.4-liter V6. There are no engine options. Both engines come standard with a 4-speed automatic transmission. Standard equipment includes dual airbags, air conditioning, 4-wheel independent suspension, power windows and antilock brakes. The Brickyard 400 Pace Car edition comes in only one color: all white (including white 16-in. alloy wheels) with special graphics and a rear-deck spoiler. The package also includes a trunk-mounted CD changer and special interior emblems. Seating for LS models consists of a cloth-covered split bench. Z34s get cloth-covered bucket seats, with leather seat coverings optional. An optional uplevel AM/FM stereo system includes a speed-compensated volume control that automatically keeps the volume above the road noise as your speed increases. When you slow down or stop, volume is lowered to your preset level. Along with the 1995 Chevrolet Lumina, the new Monte Carlo went on sale beginning in late May/early June 1994. Retail prices 2DR Coupe 4DR Sedan Gallery 93luminaeurosedan.jpg|1991-1993 Chevrolet Lumina Euro 4-door sedan 91luminaz34coupe.jpg|1991-1994 Chevrolet Lumina Z34 2-door coupe 94luminaeurosedan.jpg|1994 Chevrolet Lumina Euro 4-door sedan 94lumina_steeringwheel.jpg|The steering wheel of a 1991-1994 Chevrolet Lumina 95lumina.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Lumina 4-door sedan 95lumina(2).jpg 95luminals.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Lumina LS 4-door sedan 95luminals(2).jpg 95montecarlols.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Monte Carlo LS 2-door coupe 95montecarlols(2).jpg 95montecarloz34.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34 2-door coupe 95montecarloz34(2).jpg 96lumina.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Lumina 4-door sedan 96lumina2.jpg|Another 1996 Chevrolet Lumina sedan 96montecarlols.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Monte Carlo LS 2-door coupe 96montecarlo2.jpg 96luminals.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Lumina LS 4-door sedan 96luminals2.jpg 96luminals3.jpg 96luminals4.jpg 96luminals5.jpg 96lumina_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1995-1996 Chevrolet Lumina LS sedan 96montecarloz34.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34 2-door coupe 96montecarloz342.jpg 96montecarloz343.jpg 96montecarloz344.jpg 96montecarloz34_steeringwheel.jpg|The dashboard of a Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34 96montecarloz34_interior.jpg|Interior of the Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34 Video Clips Category:Chevrolet Category:4-door sedans Category:2-door coupes Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:Mid-size cars Category:1989 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2001 Category:6-passenger vehicles Category:3-speed automatic vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:Front-wheel drive vehicles